Voeux sous un ciel étoilé
by Frip-Ouille
Summary: Deux êtres qui s'aiment, séparés et qui regardent le même ciel. ROYAI for ever


**NdlA : FMA ne m'appartient pas. Vous imaginez bien que si c'était le cas, l'histoire tournerai autrement, parce que là, je la sens pas du tout l'histoire (je parle du manga). D'ailleurs, j'en profite, je serai ravi de confronter mes points de vue sur le manga avec quiconque souhaiterai en parler. Mon mail est à disposition et même j'ai récemment découvert qu'on pouvait envoyer des personal message ! Trop cool !**

**Voilà pour ça, maintenant, je pleure, BOUH, une nouvelle fois mon inspiration me déserte... Je bloque sur Kermesse, j'ai écrit le chap 25 (je crois) mais j'en suis pas du tout contente... Du coup, j'ose pas le poster. D'où baisse de moral.**

**Point positif : YOUPI, j'ai enfin le film ! Mais je l'ai pas encore regardé, juste un peu, et je sens que je vais m'énerver, perce qu'on voit pas ou très Roy et encore moins Riza (alors que ce sont mes persos préférés, surtout Riza). Vais me rouler en boule et pleurer dans mon coin...**

**J'oubliais : humeur du jour : Envie d'arracher des oreilles avec mes dents. Va y avoir du sang sur les murs... (Je vais devoir mettre un rating K+ à cause de mes commentaires ! Trop Fort !)**

**Et puis, merci encore à toutes mes revieweuses, celles du début, de toujours, du milieu et lesnouvelles (je peux mettre au genre féminin, y'a pas de garçon ici ! Aucun ne m'a répondu pour mon dernier chapitre de kermesse ;-)) **

**Bref, voici juste une petite histoire comme ça, sans prétention.**

* * *

**Vœux sous un ciel étoilé**

**Central**

Riza était appuyée à sa fenêtre et regardait le ciel étoilé en cette nuit de fin de mois de juin.

Elle grattait sans même y prêter plus attention le crâne de son fidèle chien, Black Hayate.

Un an.

Un an qu'il était parti, sans même lui dire au revoir, sans un mot, sans rien. La laissant seule.

Riza poussa un soupir. Chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, son cœur se serrait et elle devait lutter de toutes ses forces pour que le barrage de ses larmes ne cède pas.

Riza Hawkeye ne pleurait jamais… Enfin, presque jamais.

Hayate poussa un petit jappement. Riza lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? A toi aussi il te manque ? »

Elle sourit à son chien et reporta son regard vers les étoiles et la lune.

« Tu crois qu'il voit le même ciel que nous ? »

Un silence. Riza laissa reposer son menton sur ses mains.

« Il me manque tellement ! »

* * *

**Frontière Nord d'Amestris**

Le bar était bondé et par conséquent bruyant à vous coller un mal de tête à se cogner sur les murs.

Tout était bon par ici pour trouver un peu de chaleur, l'alcool, le rire ou un autre corps…

Pour sa part Roy Mustang avait choisi, tout du moins pour ce soir, de trouver la chaleur et un maigre réconfort dans l'alcool.

Un an.

Un an qu'il croupissait dans ce coin perdu et oublié de tous.

« Un autre verre. »

Le barman le regarda tout en continuant d'essuyer le verre qu'il tenait en main.

« Il me semble que vous avez votre compte mon ami.

« Je ne suis pas votre ami. J'ai plus d'amis et j'en veux plus.

« Voila de bien tristes paroles pour un homme aussi jeune. Seuls les amis et la famille apportent le véritable réconfort. Vous ne trouverez rien d'autre dans le fond d'une bouteille que la solitude.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez d'abord ?

« Crois moi **_mon Ami_**. C'est tout. Rentre chez toi, tu as l'air d'être à bout de fatigue. »

Roy se releva péniblement, paya ses consommations et s'éloigna vers la porte.

« Hé, l'ami. »

Roy se retourna pour regarder le barman qui venait de l'interpeller.

« On est toujours attendu par quelqu'un quelque part. »

Roy lui adressa un signe de la tête et sortit dans la nuit glacée.

Il tituba quelques pas avant de trébucher et de s'écrouler dans la neige. Il tenta de se relever mais n'arriva qu'à se mettre à genoux.

« Mon Dieu, je n'arriverai jamais à rentrer chez moi. Je vais rester là et me laisser mourir de froid. »

Il leva la tête vers le ciel étoilé.

Etait-ce parce qu'il était soûl ou bien la réalité, mais il lui semblait que les étoiles brillaient comme jamais cette nuit.

_On est toujours attendu par quelqu'un quelque part. _

Riza.

Que faisait-elle à cette heure ? Etait-elle comme lui en train d'admirer le ciel étoilé, ou bien l'oubliait-elle dans les bras d'un autre ?

Il eut la vision de mains masculines sur la peau blanche de Riza, de baisers fiévreux, de caresses sur sa peau si douce…

Qui pourrait lui en vouloir ? Il était parti sans explication, sans même lui dire adieu.

Roy poussa un soupir.

« Elle me manque tellement. »

Il serra les poings.

Roy Mustang ne pleurait jamais… Enfin, presque jamais.

Les souvenirs affluèrent.

* * *

**Quelques mois plus tôt.**

Il était à présent quasiment rétabli de son affrontement avec Bradley. Il avait perdu un œil, mais il était en vie.

Et il devait bien se l'avouer, il était reconnaissant pour ça.

Jamais sa vie ne lui avait paru plus précieuse qu'au moment où il avait cru la perdre.

Riza venait chaque jour s'entretenir de sa santé et l'aider à se rétablir, tout en lui apportant les nouvelles du monde extérieur qui continuait de tourner sans lui pour la première fois depuis de longues années.

Et pour la première fois, il n'en avait rien à faire. Seule comptait d'être vivant et de savoir Riza toujours à ses côtés.

Bien qu'elle persistait à lui donner du « Colonel » et à le vouvoyer, il était née entre eux une intimité que jusqu'à présent ils s'étaient toujours interdits.

Elle s'était habituée à le voir en pyjama et lui à la voir chaque jour passer la porte de sa chambre.

Puis la lente rééducation avait commencé et peu à peu il avait récupéré l'usage de ses jambes.

Depuis quelques jours, il arrivait à se déplacer seul à l'aide d'une canne.

Elle lui avait proposé de sortir un peu pour profiter de la belle journée de printemps. Il n'était pas sorti depuis qu'il avait quitté l'hôpital.

Il détestait avoir besoin d'aide pour se déplacer, mais la proximité de Riza à ses côtés lui donnait l'impression de découvrir l'amour comme à l'époque de ses 16 ans.

D'abord réticent, il avait accepté de la suivre à l'air libre. Rapidement fatigué par tous ces efforts et le tumulte de la vie extérieure, ils étaient rentrés.

Mais il avait continué de s'entraîner et un jour, c'est lui qui lui avait proposé de sortir. Ils s'étaient rendus au marché pour quelques courses.

Qui aurait cru que Roy Mustang, l'alchimiste de flamme dévoré d'ambition, se contenterait de ses simples plaisirs ?

Et pourtant à l'heure actuelle, tout ce qu'il voulait s'était regarder Riza vivre. Chaque sourire qu'elle lui adressait lui donnait l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans son ventre, chaque fois qu'elle posait sa main sur lui, il perdait son souffle et son cœur manquait de s'échapper de son corps.

Ce soir là, ils firent l'amour pour la première fois.

Riza était dans la cuisine en train de leur préparer le repas.

Il avait abandonné sa canne contre un mur et s'était approché d'elle par derrière, passant un bras autour de sa taille et l'attirant contre lui. Il l'avait embrassé dans le cou tendrement.

Elle s'était retournée dans ses bras et lui avait sourit.

Il n'avait eu qu'à la guider jusque dans sa chambre.

Riza s'était endormie la tête sur son torse.

Pour lui, la vie commençait pleine d'amour et de lumière.

Et puis la nouvelle lui était arrivée par courrier. Comment une simple feuille de papier et quelques mots avaient le pouvoir de faire écrouler toute une vie ?

C'était trop de bonheur d'un coup. Selon la loi de l'échange équivalent, il devait en payer le prix.

On le démettait de ses fonctions de Colonel pour en faire un simple caporal et on l'envoyait sur le front nord du pays.

Il pensait que tant qu'il agirait comme si de rien n'était, cela rendrait la chose moins réelle.

Le jour de son départ, il n'avait toujours rien dit à Riza et il n'avait pu se résoudre à lui dire adieu.

Il était donc parti sans même la revoir.

* * *

**Central**

Riza était toujours accoudée à sa fenêtre, perdue dans ses souvenirs.

Une étoile filante passa.

« Hayate, tu as vu ? Il parait que si tu fais un vœu lors du passage d'une étoile filante, ton vœu se réalisera. »

Riza ferma les yeux et pensa très fort _« Je veux qu'il me revienne. »

* * *

_

**Frontière Nord**

Roy était allongé dans la neige. Il laissait le froid l'engourdir alors que ses souvenirs le submergeaient.

Une étoile filante passa. Il ouvrit les yeux.

« Non, je refuse. »

Roy trouva la force de se relever et leva son poing dans les airs.

« Tu m'entends toi là haut ? Je refuse ! Je refuse de perdre la femme que j'aime, de renoncer au bonheur. Personne n'a jamais dicté sa loi à Mustang ! »

Regonflé à bloc il reprit le chemin de son domicile.

* * *

**Central, quelques jours plus tard.**

Riza était sous la douche lorsqu'elle entendit le carillon de sa porte d'entrée.

Elle soupira en fermant le robinet d'eau.

_Qui pouvait bien venir sonner chez elle si tôt ?_

Elle sortit de la cabine de douche, enfila rapidement son peignoir et mit une serviette sur ses cheveux mouillés.

_Il y avait intérêt à ce que ce soit important, sinon celui qui sonnait jouait avec sa vie !_

Riza ouvrit sa porte.

« Oui ? »

Elle se trouva nez à nez avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour analyser la scène.

« Vous avez du vous tromper. »

Elle s'apprêtait à claquer sa porte au nez du livreur, énervée qu'on l'ait dérangée sous sa douche pour une erreur de livraison.

« Je ne crois pas Lieutenant Hawkeye. »

Riza arrêta son geste et se retourna vers la voix.

Le bouquet s'abaissa et laissa apparaître la tête de Mustang. Mi souriant mi-inquiet.

« Bonjour Riza. »

Une statue n'aurait pas été plus immobile que Riza à ce moment même.

Roy se sentait de plus en plus dans ses petits souliers.

Et puis soudain, telle une tornade, il sentit deux bras enlacer son cou et le serrer très fort, lui faisant lâcher le bouquet.

« Tu es revenu. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Juste une constatation.

Roy referma ses bras autour du corps frêle et humide de Riza, s'enivrant de son parfum.

Riza s'écarta de lui et lui prit sa main.

Sans le quitter des yeux, elle l'attira chez elle.

La porte se referma. Une bourrasque de vent emporta quelques pétales du bouquet resté par terre.

Mais peu importe.

Ils avaient un an à rattraper et toute la vie devant eux.

* * *

**Oubliez pas mon pote de toujours, le petit bouton "review"**


End file.
